I'd Rather Be In Love
by aznstarangel
Summary: I revised it cuz the first time I wrote it, it sucked. Well please review. *YAOI* K/H


I'd Rather Be In Love  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me. These wonderful characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot and all the other people who made Yu Yu Hakusho. The Song "I'd Rather Be in Love" belongs to Michelle Branch and all her little crewmembers who wrote it.  
  
Notes: This is my first Songfic. I just love this song by Michelle Branch, and I read a story with one of the lyrics in it, but the song wasn't used. The words fit perfectly with Hiei and Kurama so um. all you people out there who don't like Yoai, the button is up there. All you have to do is press it. On with the songfic. ^-^  
  
Second set of notes: I changed this. It sucked the first time. No wonder I didn't get any reviews! (Well except from Janay, but she's my best friend. She reviews all my stories.) Okay, so all you other people out there please review the new revised version. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'd Rather Be In Love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I cannot help it; I couldn't stop it if I tried  
  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama's POV:  
  
Today was a bit chillier than yesterday. Maybe it's cause I left my window open today hoping that a certain red-eyed fire demon would come and grace my room with his presence. The wind blows my hair away from my face as I stand looking out the window at the tree he's usually on. He wasn't there today. I wish he were. He wouldn't show himself to me though, even if he were there. I'm not sure why it happened. I'm not totally sure how it happened, but over the years, my friendship with the short-tempered koorime has turned into something else. There's a feeling I have whenever I'm around him, and it takes all my strength just to hold myself back from jumping on him and telling him that I love him. .Love.? Where did that come up? I was probably zoning out then, but I'm pretty sure my mind just told me I loved him. No, it wasn't my mind. it was my heart. I turn around and look at my digital clock, 12:30 am. I need to go to sleep. Hopefully he'll come tomorrow. I slip into my bed still leaving the window open in case he decides to drop by, and I fall asleep with a small fire demon in my thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And I heard that you can't fight love so I won't complain  
  
Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV:  
  
Hn. The tree I was on was not as. should I say. 'comfortable' as the tree in front of Kurama's apartment. But then again, Kurama probably grew that tree himself so that the branches come right up to his window. *Maybe he made it like that for me.* No! He couldn't have made it for me. Why or how could someone like him like me? Kurama has told me about a feeling of love. Of course I have that feeling for Yukina, she's my sister. But then he said there's also a love that comes between people who aren't related. A feeling that makes you shiver when that person is around, a feeling of longing when you see that person. I stay alive because of Yukina, but I fight for. Kurama. Can it be that I love him? *Since the first day you met him, you've liked him.* NO! Love is a weakness. Yukina is more than enough love that I need. *No. you need Kurama. He makes you happy, and he cleans your wounds when he gets hurt.* Kurama does that to everyone. *Just go talk to him, you'll see.* Yeah and you'll see that your wrong. I was fighting with a voice inside me. I'm becoming paranoid. Nevertheless, I flitted to Kurama's window, hoping it was still open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you, I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love. with you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama's POV:  
  
I'm dreaming. It's the most wonderful dream in the world. Hiei has come to me and he has confessed his love to me. Now I know I'm dreaming. Hiei doesn't reveal his feelings that easily. I turn around and feel a flicker of youki at my window. It was small and then concealed away by the owner. I knew who it was. I sat up it my bed and looked towards the open window. It was Hiei. My heart leaped inside my chest and I fought to keep my voice normal. "What are you doing here, Hiei" I asked trying to hold back the excitement in my voice. "Hn. I just wanted to know something." "Okay." I stuttered surprised that he would come to me. "Kurama." he paused. "Why. why. do you. why are you my friend?" I was a bit shocked by the question. I answered carefully. Maybe this was the chance to tell him how I really felt. We were friends for a while now and he did show some signs of liking me at least a little. "Well," I started, "You're very cute, and you fight with me now and not against me. You're strong and muscular, and you have a bad temper, and I like you because you're you. Besides, everyone needs a friend." I said that quietly. Hoping he wouldn't flicker away, I moved closer to him. "Why did you ask that?" I inched closer. He looked up at me and said, "Because I just wanted to know. Why do you want to know?" Here we go. "Hiei," I moved closer. "We've been friends for a long time and." I stopped, and inched my face closer to his and pulled him into a soft kiss. I believe he wanted to flicker away, but I wouldn't let him. I held him tightly and nudged his mouth open with my tongue and flicked my tongue over his lower lip. After that I let go, letting him flicker away as far as he wanted to go. But he didn't move.  
  
Hiei's POV:  
  
He kissed me! I can't believe it! I was hoping for this but not like that! I couldn't move. I was too stunned to run away. "Hiei?" he asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I cut him off. "Kurama. why did you do that?" "Because." he paused. I could feel the tension in between us. "Because. I love you," he whispered. It was barely audible but I heard it. I heard those three words that I've been longing to hear from someone, anyone. I didn't expect it from a beautiful kitsune like him though. I guess it's good that I heard it form him because it made me realize that I loved him too. I guess I'd rather have someone to love than to be alone for the rest of my life. He started to turn around and walk back to his bed, when I instinctively grabbed his hand and pulled him toward me. His eyes opened wide as I brought my lips up to his and we kissed a gain. The feeling was wonderful. He nudged my mouth open again and we had a fight for domination. He pulled me toward his bed and caressed my cheek. Then he gently pushed me down on the bed and we started to kiss again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Turn out the lights now, to see is to believe  
  
Just want you near me; just want you here with me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama's POV:  
  
I never knew Hiei was such a good kisser. We spent all night together and I held him close all morning. I was glad it was a Saturday and that I was able to sleep in with my little koorime. I put my arm around him and he snuggled closer to me. He opened his eyes and I saw his gleaming red orbs look into my cool green ones. I could never resist his stare. He opened his mouth and started to speak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
  
It's the least that I could do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei's POV:  
  
"Ai. ai. sh.shitteru, kitsune." I whispered as quietly as I could. I didn't know how he would take it. He proved to me he loved me last night, but how would he react if he knew I loved him? I never wanted to reveal my true emotions but his gaze, those emerald eyes full of love and comfort. They made me say it. They made me say the three words that bonded me to the kitsune. The three words that made me give my heart, my soul, my everything to the kitsune. He had said it the night before. He had given his heart and his soul to me yesterday, and it was time I gave him something back. He looked stunned. I confessed my feelings for the fox. I couldn't stay there. Suddenly the air around me got uncomfortable. I left, leaving Kurama holding nothing but air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you, I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love. with you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama's POV:  
  
What just happened? Hiei told me he loved me. I told him I loved him back. All of a sudden he got uneasy and left. Why is he afraid of this commitment? He knows I'd let him come and go as he pleases. Even though it breaks my heart every time he needs to go away to Mukuro, it gets fixed every time I see him again. So why did he leave? I wish he'd stay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
  
To be loved  
  
I can't explain it I know it's tough  
  
To be loved  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei's POV:  
  
I couldn't stay. I needed some air and some time to think about what I said. I was under his spell. His eyes, they captured me. They made me say those three words. *They didn't make you say it. You said it out of your own will. Face it Hiei, you love that cunningly beautiful kitsune. He didn't make you say anything.* I knew that was true. I should have stayed. It probably would have been better if I stayed. I regret leaving my lovely kitsune. After clearing my head up some more and calming down, I flickered away back to Kurama's room.  
  
Kurama's POV:  
  
Why did he leave? Did I do something wrong? I was thinking hard on what made Hiei leave that I didn't notice a familiar youki had re-entered my room. "Kurama." He called. I turned to see Hiei. "Gomen Hiei," I said before he could continue. "Gomen, I don't know what I did to make you go away but I'm sorry. Please stay. I need you." I whispered the last part, half hoping he would hear it, half hoping he wouldn't. It was Hiei's turn to speak. "Kurama, it wasn't you. You didn't do anything but love me. I just needed some time to think things through." He smirked. "You know, you always end up changing my mind about the stupid ningen customs. I used to think that friend were just a crutch for the weak. I didn't think I needed any friends. But you changed that. I never thought I needed love either. You changed that too." I was surprised at this confession. I was thinking, "My friend has been abducted by aliens," but I kept quiet. "Kurama," Hiei said questioningly. "Do you. really.love me?" I had no doubt in my mind that I did. "Yes Hiei, I love you, with all my heart." Now, I know that neither Hiei, or I will ever be alone again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world.  
  
But without you, I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love.  
  
Oh, I'd rather be in love.  
  
Yes, I'd rather be in love. with you  
  
And I feel you holding me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Owari*~   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wah!!! My first song fic is done. Well what do you think? Please Review! Ja!  
  
~*~  
  
Well, this is revised cuz the first one sucked! If I were one of you fanfiction reading people out there reading my story, I wouldn't have given it reviews before either. So I changed it. Hopefully it's better now. Ja! 


End file.
